Raven Grieg
Nickname: Rave Hometown: Britain, England Date of Birth: 15 March 1996 Age: 17 y.o Raven Grieg 【カラス・グリーグ】 is a new student at Greenville Academy, he like to analyzing that he likes or he have interest with, he doesn't even enter any club, he said that he got no interest in it, he prefers to stay at the library then following club's activity. the title that he got was "Super High-School Level Sleuth/Detective", the truth is, Raven is a son of a vampire, so he was a vampire. but, he got a human form, so he only transfroming to his vampire form if he need too. Appearance Pale skinned boy with a black to brown hair color, his weight was 72 kg and his height was 180 cm. Raven often bringing a guitar with the case on his back, a note book, and a novel. also, sometimes he wears a black jersey, usually he wears an outfit that makes him moves freelly, in his vampire form, he got red hair and the same personality. Personality Raven rarely talks, he need some times to talk, because he always thinking before he talks, he hates to answer un-necessary question, he often eating a milk-candy secretly, because he doesn't want the cold images that he have being destroyed, meanwhile in his vampire mode, he have the same exact personality, but he likes blood. History When he was young, he lives at a forest with both of his parents, both of them was a vampire, they live like a normal family, both of Raven's parents also have a human form, so nobody suspects them, after his father work for a while, he gettng promoted and they decided to move to the city, so, his father can go to his work place faster, suddenly, right at the time when they decided to move, his father suddenly angry and change to his vampire form, he said that he doesn't want to move and don't want to work anymore, but his mother says that they must move and forgetting the fact that they were vampire. But, things doesn't change easily, due to his mother words action, his father killed his mother, Raven was shocked, he getting angry and changed to his vampire form, killing his father with his bare hands, after he realized that he killed his father, he ran away from his house and go to the house that his family buy at the town, he works as a sleuth and a part-time band guitarist, when he becoming a detective, his name is well-known by the citizen, because he feels bored about it, he decided to go to greenville academy so he can hides himself at that academy from the public. Relatives *Daniel Grieg Father *Christa Grieg Mother *Kaye Grieg Grand-Father *Layla Grieg Grand-Mother Abilities He's an ice magic user, he can make his ice moves and turn into a live thing, he also can make things from ice, however, if he makes a moving ice, it will drain his energy. Quotes *" hah.. i'm tired.. " -to his self *" i'm out, don't search me. " -to the head of police station. *".. shut up " Trivia *He likes to read some history books and novels *He have a bad habit when sleeping *He likes vanilla ice cream *He hates his father because he kills his mother *He's good at playing guitar *When he uses his "vampire form', its decided that his writer will use "Sakamaki Ayato" photos. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male